unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramp
|-|Unturned 3= - Birch= class="infobox" width="200px" !colspan="2" Birch Ramp - colspan="2" - !Item ID 323 - !Item Type Structure - !Health 500 - !Slots 4 (2x2) - !Examine Text Birch ramp. Beware of termites. } Birch Ramp is a craftable structure in Unturned 3. It can only be placed between four Pillars. It allows a character to traverse up or down a level in a building but it demands more ingredients than a Ladder, but the same amount for Stairs. Blueprints: Output: *Birch Log (x3) = Birch Ramp Trivia: *Unlike other Birch structures, it maintains the same health between all three types of wood. Usually a Birch structure would be the weakest. - Maple= class="infobox" width="200px" !colspan="2" Maple Ramp - colspan="2" - !Item ID 322 - !Item Type Structure - !Health 500 - !Slots 4 (2x2) - !Description Maple ramp. Beware of termites. } The Maple Ramp is a craftable structure to be placed between four Pillars, it allows a character to traverse up or down a level in a building; it demands more ingredients than a Ladders, but the same amount for Stairs. Blueprints: Output: *Maple Log (x3) = Maple Ramp - Pine= Pine Ramp is a craftable pine structure in Unturned 3.Pine Ramp allow a player to travel up or down a level in a building.It demands more ingredient than ladder but the same amount for stairs. Placing Pine Ramp can be placed if there are 4 pillars.Alternatively, it can also be placed next to certain structures. Blueprints: Output: *Pine Log (x3) = Pine Ramp Trivia: *If one were to destroy the pillars that are supporting Pine Ramp, Pine Ramp will still remain. - Metal= Metal Ramp are craftable structure made out of metal sheets.Like other structures made out of metal sheets,it has significantly more health than wood type structures.It allows player to traverse up a level and exit the structure facing the same way they entered. Placing: Metal Ramp can be placed on top of four pillars.Alternatively,you can place them next to certain metal structures without needing any pillars. Blueprints: Output: * 5 Metal Sheet = 1 Metal Ramp Trivia: *If one were to salvage the pillars that supporting Metal Ramp,the Metal Ramp will still remain. }} |-|Classic= - Wooden Ramp= A Wooden Ramp is a placeable structure which is crafted using 1 Wooden Platform and 2 Wooden Support. Has 2000hp. and 4 Wooden Pillars]] Wooden ramps can only be placed on a Wooden Foundation or Wooden Platform with 4 Wooden Pillars on each corner of the foundation/platform. It can be placed next to Foundations/Platforms. You can rotate the ramp using right click. (It can be difficult to place them correct, watch videos about this) However, cars may have some trouble driving up ramps. Fast cars can but require a run up. Blueprints: Output: *Wooden Platform + Wooden Support (x2) = Wooden Ramp }} |-|Gallery= - Unturned 3= Pine Ramp: PineRampFalse.jpg|Make sure there are 4 or it couldn't be placed. PineRampPlacing.jpg|Placing Pine Ramp PineRampNext.jpg|Placing Pine Ramp next to Pine Roof without any pillar. PineRampBugged.jpg|Pine without any pillars supporting.(See Trivia) Metal Ramp: MetalRampFalse.jpg|Make sure there are 4 pillars if not you couldn't place it. MetalRampPlacing.jpg|Placing Metal Ramp with 4 pillars supporting. MetalRampNext.jpg|Placing Metal Ramp next to a Metal Hole without any pillar. MetalRampBugged.jpg|Metal Ramp without any pillar supporting.(See Trivia). }} Category:Item Category:Building Category:Common Rarity Category:Uncommon Rarity Category:Rare Rarity Category:Epic Rarity Category:Structure